Be With Me
by Jarjarblinx1
Summary: Who knew that getting a beer could cause disaster? Jack Frost finds out the hard way when he gets a drink with a friend, only to discover that he gets excited every time the new, golden-eyed server looks at him. Once Jack is caught, he'll find that this quiet server is more than he appears. AU, BlackIce, expect anything to happen!
1. See Me

**Hey everyone! So, this is my first BlackIce fanfic written all by my lonesome, so I'm hoping it isn't too bad! Fingers, toes, eyes, legs, T's and everything else crossed!**

It was a lovely sunny day, the light shining through the window and warming the apartment. It was more of a large room, but it was someplace to live. In the middle of the room, a young man lay face-down on the wood floor, a sunbeam falling directly on him. He groaned, turning his head away from the light. "I'm so bored!" He groaned, pushing himself up off the floor. He stumbled into the kitchen area, running his fingers through wild white hair. He plopped down on the only chair in the kitchen, grabbing his cell and dialing. "Aster?"

"Jack? Why the hell are you calling me now?"

"Yeah, it's Jack. Are you busy?"

"Not really. It's a slow day in the shop right now."

"Good, cause I'm bored. Wanna grab a drink with me?"

"Fine, but only one. I'm still working, after all."

"Sure, whatever you say." Jack hung up, stretching his body. He stood up again, putting his hands on the small of his back and pushing. The summer months were always the worst. Jack had thought that this summer would be a time for fun and relaxation, especially considering the classes that the psychology major had taken. Jack pulled on a t-shirt and some baggy sweatpants, checking himself out in the mirror.

Being 5'11", young, and physically fit, Jack was a beauty with bright blue eyes and snow-white hair. The only problem was that he was never serious. He enjoyed having fun and making jokes, which surprisingly often made it hard to make friends. Jack was a loner, with a few friends, but only Jamie ever proved to be able to handle Jack's need for fun and jokes.

He hopped on his motorcycle, pulling on the black helmet before speeding down the street, heading towards his favorite pub. Thankfully, there were quite a few in England, especially where Jack was living. At least he had that. He skidded to a stop in front of the small building, putting down the kickstand. He pulled his helmet off, shaking his hair out. He smiled, very much aware of the fact that a few guys and more than enough girls were checking him out.

"You need to cut that out, you bloody show pony." The Australian accent rang out, causing the onlookers to hurry away. Jack chuckled, leaning against the bike.

"Always the charmer, Aster. Careful, someone might think you're jealous."

"You wish, you poofter. I don't like your skinny ass that way." Aster leaned against the bike, his 6'6" body towering over Jack's. He crossed his arms, glaring at everyone that passed.

"Always the charmer." Jack chuckled. "For that, you can buy me a drink."

"You'll take an amber fluid, and you'll be grateful for it."

"Fine, fine." Jack walked towards the building, smiling coyly at the young guy that held the door open for him. Aster glared at the guy, sending him running.

"You don't have to do that all the time, you know. Stupid kangaroo." Jack sat down at the bar, crossing his legs.

"I'm not a bloody kangaroo," Aster growled, sitting down on the stool next to his.

"No, of course not." Jack smiled up at him, leaning on the bar with his arms crossed. "Now, where's this beer you promised me?"

Aster raised his hand, calling over the bar owner. "North! Can I have a beer for this bloody show pony?"

"Sorry boys, I'm out. My daughter's coming home today."

Jack perked up, looking at the old man with bright eyes. "Tooth is coming home? It's been ages since I've seen her!"

"I'll bring her around sometimes, preferably when I'm not training the new guy." North chuckled, wrapping a beefy arm around a tall man's shoulders. "Boys, this will be your server for the day. Say hi, young man."

The man turned around, giving the two men an indifferent look. He was tall, not as tall as Aster, but still pretty tall. He was lean, but it was obvious that he did have some muscles. His black hair was even darker when compared to his lightly tanned skin. His long fingers held two beets, which he put in front of Jack and Aster. What caused Jack to blush were the golden eyes that stared back at him, a gaze full of power and danger. Jack felt the room grow hot as those eyes stared back at him.

"Hello. My name is Pitch Black. It will be a pleasure serving you tonight." His voice was deep and the heavy British accent sent shivers up Jack's spine. Jack looked away, popping the cap off the bottle and taking a large drink. He could still feel those golden eyes staring at him, slowly undressing him. He felt afraid...and a little excited.

Aster glared at the waiter, his silver eyes challenging. "Rack off, you pommy bastard."

Those golden eyes turned to look at Aster, that golden stare returning the challenge. "Sorry. I wasn't aware that he was your boyfriend."

Jack spit his mouthful of beer out, laughing as Aster glared daggers at the other man. "H-he isn't my boyfriend!" Jack wiped a tear from his eye, turning back to look at Pitch. "He's only a friend. I'm single."

Golden eyes turned to look into Jack's blue ones, giving him the feeling that his lungs didn't work. "How fortunate for the rest of us."

Jack gulped, his eyes wide. "Y-yes..."

Pitch smiled, the action slow, almost predatory. "If you'll excuse me, I have other customers." He nodded at North, walking off to serve some of the other customers. Once he was free from the golden stare, Jack took a large gulp of breath, putting a hand to his chest. "He certainly is...intimidating."

North laughed, wiping up the spit and beer from the counter with a rag. "Yeah, he can be. He brings in business, though, so I can't complain. The ladies like his looks and the men come in for the women. All in all, I win."

Aster snorted, taking a sip of his beer. Jack did the same, looking over his shoulder discreetly at the tall man. Pitch wrote an order down on his pad, his golden eyes looking up to catch Jack in the act. Jack blushed, quickly spinning around. After a minute, he looked up at the mirror behind the bar and froze when he noticed that Pitch was still staring. Jack gulped, all the air leaving the room as he let himself get lost in that stare. Always look at me. Please...always look at me.

* * *

**Sorry that the first chapter was kinda short! I'm just trying out an idea and seeing how it's gonna go. Please, send a review and let me know what you like, what you don't, any suggestions, critiques, pretty much anything! If anyone would like to co-write something with me, just send me a PM or a review and let me know! I'm looking for a new partner!**

**Some Australian terms used:**

**Poofter: homosexual (kinda derogatory, so I wouldn't go around saying it)**  
**Amber fluid: beer**  
**Rack off: get lost**  
**Pommy bastard: an Englishman**


	2. Feel Me

**Here's another chapter for y'all! I'm so thankful for the warm reception I got for this story, so hopefully I don't disappoint.**

**Warning: rape**

* * *

Jack sighed in frustration, three beer bottles sitting empty on the bar. He watched the mirror, his eyes following the movements of a certain server. For three weeks he had been coming here, and yet Pitch Black had never said one word to him. He could hear the deep voice even through all the noise, but still...it pissed Jack off to think that Pitch spoke to everyone but him. Only those few words the first day and then...nothing.

Jack sighed again, raising his hand. As expected, Pitch came up behind him, standing there silently as he waited for Jack to order. "Why do you even come over here, Black? It's the usual. It's always the usual."

Pitch nodded, blue eyes watching him in the mirror as he walked around the bar to grab his orders. He piled the glasses on a tray, one hand expertly balancing the tray over his head. The other hand plopped the new bottle down as the long fingers wrapped around the necks of the three empty ones. He threw them in the glass recycling bin, walking off to deliver his orders. Jack huffed, popping the bottle open and downing it in one go. _Stupid bastard. I really...fucking hate him. If he wasn't so damn cute...I'd have punched him weeks ago._

He hiccuped, pushing the bottle away as he banged his head down on the bar. The background noises of the other customers and the jukebox in the corner meshed together into a hum of pointless noise as Jack closed his eyes. His calm was broken when he felt long fingers slowly rest on his shoulder. He brushed the hand away, drunken blue eyes glaring up at the tall server. "Why don't you ever talk to me? You never open your fucking mouth when you're around me."

Pitch looked down at him, one brow quirked behind his glasses. Jack found out that first week that while Pitch could sometimes go without, he normally wore black, thin-rimmed glasses. That look that Pitch was giving him made him blush.

"Why can't you talk to me? Am I not good enough for the likes of you?"

Pitch still didn't say anything, closing his eyes briefly as he shook his head. He walked back behind the bar, choosing to wipe some glasses dry with a rag.

Jack sighed, laying his head down on the bar again. "I only come here for you, after all. With North gone...you're the only one I like here."

Pitch stopped his movements, looking over his shoulder at the man. "Do you want to go out with me?"

Jack jumped, looking up at Pitch with wide eyes. "Y-you talked! I mean, yes! Well, that is, if you're free. Oh, and want to!" Jack blushed, slapping a hand over his eyes.

Pitch leaned on the bar, putting his face close to Jack's. "I get off work in an hour. If you're willing to wait, I'll go out with you tonight."

"R-really?" Jack looked up, breathlessly aware of how close Pitch was. He took a small breath, the smell of musk filling his nose. Before he realized what he was doing, he closed the difference between them, slamming his lips over Pitch's. Pitch let the kiss last for only a few moments before he pulled away.

"Would you like to do something else while you're waiting?"

Jack nodded quickly, feeling his body grow warm under the intense gaze. "Feel me."

* * *

Jack grunted as he was slammed against the wall, Pitch's move attached to his neck. Jack moved frantic fingers over Pitch's chest, struggling to get the buttons out of their holes. Pitch pulled back, ripping his shirt off. His long fingers clenched onto the neck of Jack's tee, tugging until he felt the fabric rip beneath his hands. As soon as the pale skin was bared, he latched onto one nipple, sucking and biting harshly.

Jack moaned, thrusting up against him. "Pitch...please..."

Pitch growled, ripping Jack's pants down the slim hips, his long fingers only taking the time to release himself before he plunged deeply into Jack's body.

Jack screamed, his nails digging into Pitch's shoulder. "It...it hurts! Not so...rough."

Pitch smiled, pounding inside. "So, you were a virgin, were you? Virgins shouldn't act as bold as you did. It could get them into trouble." He bit down on the tip of one nipple as he slammed in, forcing Jack against the wall.

Jack screamed again, his whole body filled with pain. "Please...it hurts inside."

"Perhaps this might help." Pitch reached down between them, grabbing Jack's length and stroking it quickly.

"Oh, God! Too much!" Jack shook his head back and forth, his hair flying madly. He wrapped his legs around Pitch's waist, pulling the other man deeper.

"You want me to stop, yet you're body is telling me something different." Pitch held him close as he plunged in, ramming his tip deep and hard against one specific spot.

Jack gasped, his eyes shooting open. "P-please...I'm..." He arched his back as his release slammed through him, coating his chest and Pitch's hand. Pitch growled, quickening his own pace until he felt his release come. He pulled out, releasing into his own hand. He looked at the limp body in his arms, Jack having passed out after he came. Pitch chuckled, carrying him into the back room to lie down on the emergency cot. "What an interesting man you are."

* * *

Jack groaned, opening his eyes slowly. They shot open when he remembered what had happened, his body reflexively trying to get up. He winced in pain when he felt his arms be tugged back down. He looked up, his fingers wrapping around the satin ties that bound his wrists to the bed. He pulled on his legs, looking down to notice that his legs were spread wide and that his ankles were tied in a similar way. His head fell back against the pillow, his mind desperately searching for a solution.

"You know, it's pointless to try and escape. I've tied those knots pretty well." Pitch sauntered into the room, slowly straddling Jack's hips.

"What...what the hell?"

"You passed out after you came. I just took you home with me." Pitch leaned down, licking a line up Jack's chest. "You did say you wanted to go out with me."

"I didn't mean _this_!"

"This is what going out with me means." Pitch positioned himself between Jack's legs, shoving in deep. "This is what you get when you're with me."

Jack screamed, his back arching at the sudden full feeling. "No more! It...still hurts from before."

"Then maybe you should loosen up." Pitch bit down on Jack's neck, his pace increasing.

"I...I can't!" Jack gasped, throwing his head back. His body tensed under Pitch's, every muscle screaming.

"Sucks to be you. I like this feeling. So warm and tight...tighter than a virgin." He licked over the bite, his hips snapping against Jack's.

"It...hurts! At least use some lube!"

Pitch pulled out, moving up to shove his length in Jack's mouth. "Lube me up."

Jack groaned, licking and sucking on the hard length. He desperately worked the flesh, hoping that he could make Pitch come before he put it back in. Unfortunately, Pitch pulled out of Jack's mouth at the last minute, shoving back in. "Nice try. You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"

"God! God, no! Please..." Jack moaned, the slick length suddenly filling him more with pleasure than with pain. "I need...your fingers."

Pitch smiled, wrapping the long digits around Jack's length and tugging. "Is this what you want? Naughty."

Jack screamed, his release slamming through him again. He felt his eyes grow heavy as Pitch pounded away inside him. I asked for this. _It hurts...but I still want it._

* * *

**Oh yes, so much smut so early in the story. I do have a plan for this, so I'm sorry that Pitch is a bit...abusive. I was trying to go for that silent, but deadly type. Please don't hate me! *gets down on knees and begs***

**There is no way that I condone rape. Don't do it. It ain't good for the other person, and it destroys lives. Don't do it.**

**Please review and let me know how I did, what you liked, what you didn't, the usual stuffs! I'm still looking for another writing partner so if anyone feels up for the challenge, just let me know! It won't be for this story; really, I'm looking for something to write literally anything with :)**


	3. Smell Me

Jack slid down into the tub, letting the water flow over his body. Every muscle ached, especially his nether regions. Jack frowned, remembering the week so far. Every memory involved a very naked Pitch, a rope of some kind, and sore hips the next day. _Damn that bastard. He knows he's huge. He doesn't need to ram it in so hard all the damn time._ He closed his eyes, letting his entire body sink below the water. With the warm liquid completely surrounding him, everything became muffled. Every sound, every feeling, everything. He let out a small breath at a time, letting his body grow heavy.

Suddenly, the water was disturbed as two hands dove into the water, pulling Jack up. He gasped, coughing a little as he wiped the water from his eyes. "What the hell?!"

"I should be asking you the same thing! What the fuck were you trying to do?!" Pitch looked furious, a dark shadow making his face look even scarier than normal. He crossed his arms, the sleeves of his white shirt pushed up over his elbows. "You're a bloody moron, you know that, right?"

"The only moron I see is you." Jack grabbed the bar of soap, rubbing it over his arms and legs. "You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Nothing?" Pitch leaned down, putting his face close to Jack's. "Almost drowning yourself in my bathtub is not 'nothing.' I would prefer not to have to explain to the police why your bloody corpse is in my bath."

"There wasn't any need to worry. I wasn't drowning myself. I would have come up eventually."

Pitch sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "I never once thought that taking up with you would be like babysitting."

"Who you callin' a baby, you fucking pervert?!"

Pitch moved his hand from his eyes slowly, looking down at Jack intensely. "A pervert? If I remember correctly, you were enjoying yourself the last few days."

Jack blushed, turning his face away. "I...I do, but you don't have to tie me up and fuck me raw."

"I told you, this is what it means to be with me. You wanted it, now you've got it."

"Well, maybe I don't want it anymore!" Jack slammed his hand down on the water, causing drops to fly up into his face.

"If you don't want it, then get out. No one's stopping you."

"That's the fucking problem! I...I want you to stop me. I want you to..."

"You want me to...what?"

"I want you to care! I'm not just some sex doll that you can fuck and leave. I'm a human being, goddamn it! I...I like you despite of myself!"

Pitch leaned on the counter, his arms still crossed. "Why? I never wanted your love. I never asked for it. Don't blame me that I don't take it into account."

"Why not? You know now! Why can't you hold me, or at least fuck me a little more gently?! Fuck, you're gonna break me one of these days!"

"Maybe that's what I want. Maybe I want to break you."

Jack's eyes widened and he felt his body move into the corner of the tub. "W-why?"

"Because I can. Because I want to. Maybe it's because you and your feelings piss me off."

"W-why? I-I haven't done anything."

Pitch leaned back, his cold eyes calculating. He stood quickly, holding a towel up. "You've had long enough. Time to get out."

Jack flinched when Pitch stood, but he obeyed, letting the older man wrap him up in the fluffy towel. "I-I'm sorry."

Pitch released his hands as soon as Jack was covered, turning his back away. "What for?"

"For anything and everything I did to upset you. I n-never met to."

"Apology accepted. Now get dried and dressed. I have work."

Jack looked up at the window, only now realizing how late it was. "How...how long did you stay with me?"

Pitch put a hand on the doorframe, not looking back at him. "You smell like spring flowers. The small ones, the ones you can't see unless you look for them." Pitch pet his hand fall, shoving it into his pocket. "All day. I was with you all day." He closed the door behind him, giving Jack some privacy.

Jack turned quickly, looking after him with wide eyes. "All day? Why...if you don't like me?"

ZZ

"G'day, ya little brumby!" A large hand clapped on Jack's back, waking him up from a sound sleep.

"Fuck off, kangaroo man."

"I told ya, I ain't no kangaroo!" Aster flopped down on the couch, taking a look around Jack's apartment. "You've really let this place go."

"I was out. All week," Jack grumbled, rolling over to bury his face against the back of the couch.

"I 'eard. With that server bloke from North's. Guess you finally found a fellow poofter, huh?"

"In a way." Jack blushed, his body turning warm at the memories. He knew that this whole thing with Pitch had been something fun, and yet...it hurt that Pitch hasn't called or texted. Pitch had his number, so...why?

"If the two of you did things in your freckle, then he's obviously a poofter!"

"But he's probably been with loads of women. I think I was...just a momentary hobby."

"If you were a hobby, then I am a kangaroo!"

"Told you." Jack smiled, kicking Aster lightly in the side.

"Why don't you go see him or give him a ring? Give him a small reminder that you're no hobby."

Blue eyes opened slowly. "You know what? That's a good idea! Maybe he's just been busy or something!"

"Whoa, hold on, you show pony! I was joking!"

"Yeah, but I'm not!" Jack jumped up, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame the wild locks.

"You're gonna look like a bloody stalker!"

"If you knew the things he had done to me, you would do the same." Jack changed his clothes so tht he looked less like a hobo and more like a normal human being. He opened his messages app, selecting a new person.

_**Pitch, I'm coming over to see you.**_

After a few minutes, Jack's phone vibrated. **_Please don't._**

_**Why not?**_

_**Because I don't want you to. If you want to get a drink at the bar, fine. Don't come for me.**_

_**But...I want to see you.**_

_**If you come, I will take you to my place and fuck you raw.**_

_**Maybe that's what I want.**_

_**Why?**_

_**You know why.**_

_**Fine, come over. Just remember, no underwear.**_

_**Will you really have to...fuck me hard?**_

_**Of course. I am what I am. If you don't like it, don't come.**_

_**I'll come.**_

_**Yes, you will. Multiple times**_.

Jack blushed, ending the conversation there. _Stupid bastard..._ He smiled, going into the bathroom to take his boxers off.

* * *

**So I've come to the realization that none of these chapters will probably be very long. I could be wrong, but so far, not really. OH well, short and sweet!**

**I wonder what I'm going to do to these guys. Maybe some a little naughty since so many people liked Dom!Pitch for ****_An Unexpected Shade of Love_****. Hey, who am I to quesion?**

**Australian terms:**  
Bumby: wild horse  
Freckle: bum hole  
Poofter: gay guy


	4. Hear Me

**Well, it's official. I have no idea what I'm doing with my life. Excuse me while I go cry.**

"Oh my...God!" Jack grunted, his fingers digging into the sheets beneath him.

"He is not here. Only I am." Pitch rammed in, forcing the smaller man into the mattress. Long fingers rubbed over a firm cheek before slapping it hard.

Jack jumped, gasping at the sudden pain. "Y-yes! O-only you!"

"Open your mouth."

Jak did as he was told, gasping loudly at the hard movements behind him.

Pitch reached around, tying a silk scarf around Jack's mouth and behind his head. He was satisfied when Jack bit down, unable to speak. "Come now, Jack. Let me hear you. Louder!" He slapped Jack's rear again, the loud slap ringing out through the air.

Jack screamed, his head shaking from side to side. Goddamn it! Feels so...fuck! So good! He moaned, spreading his legs more.

Pitch laughed, flipping Jack over. He leaned down, harshly biting the tip if Jack's nipple.

Jack gasped again, running his nails down Pitch's shoulders. When Pitch pulled away with a growl, Jack opened his eyes to see blood on his nails.

"You little wildcat! You dare scratch me!"

Jack shook his head madly, his body screaming in pleasure and pain as Pitch rammed into him harder, forcing his legs over his head.

"Does it feel good? Do you like it when I abuse you like this?"

Jack nodded, tears slipping from his eyes. He sighed when he felt long fingers untie the tie, letting him speak. "Y-yes! I love this. I...I love yo-"

Pitch put a hand over Jack's mouth. "Never say that to me again. I do not want your love. I only want your ass, no more."

Jack gasped, his back arching as his release forced through him. "P-please...why are you doing this to me?"

"You knew what I was. You had a chance to run. Don't blame me that you came back." Pitch pulled out, releasing on Jack's stomach.

"Of course I came back. I love..." Jack blushed, his muscles numb. "Never mind."

"Good." Pitch rose from the bed, quickly getting dressed. "Will $50 be enough for you to get a cab back?"

Jack sat up, looking at him with wide eyes. "Y-you mean...I can't stay? But it's late and I'm filthy!"

"Not my problem. Will $50 be enough?"

"Don't bother," Jack grumbled, pulling his pants on. "I rode my bike."

"Alright." Pitch shoved the bills into his pocket, closing the door behind him. Jack gave it a minute before he fell to the floor, sobbing. Why do I have to love you, you bastard?

* * *

Jack sighed, feeling utterly bored with his life. He hadn't gone back to the bar in a month, avoiding Pitch at all costs. He had taken to frequenting other bars, but it was never the same. He was safe, yes, but it was boring. Jack misses Pitch, despite the abuse and the lack of affection. He groaned, slamming his head down on the table. Since when did I become such a masochist? I enjoy being tied and abused because...at least I'm with him.

He jumped when he heard his phone vibrate, a 'new message' alert popping up on the screen. His eyes widened when he saw who it was from. Pitch Black

Where the fuck are you?

Umm...at my apartment?

Where is it?

Why would I tell you?

Because I fucking asked! Now tell me!

He gave the address, his eyes widening when he received no response. His eyes widened even more when he heard loud banging at his door a few minutes later. He opened the door, his body reflexively backing away. "Please...don't hurt me."

Pitch stepped in, closing the door behind him without looking away. "You tell me something like 'I love you' and then you just disappear for a month?"

"B-but...you said..."

"It doesn't matter what I said. I thought we had an agreement. Your body is mine, Jack."

"Why the fuck would I go back to you after...after what you did?"

"And what exactly did I do?"

"You...you won't let me feel anything! I tell you that I love you and you make me feel like...like those feelings don't matter. Well, they do matter, you fucking bastard! They matter a lot! I've never loved anyone this way before. You are my first!"

Pitch crossed his arms, leaning back against the door. "Are you done?"

"No, you fucking prick! I'm pissed off!"

"Then why are you crying?"

Jack gasped, wiping quickly at his eyes. "B-because...they're tears of extreme anger! I'm fucking pissed off!"

"Are you?" Pitch pushed himself off the door, slowly stalking forward.

Jack backed up, his heart pounding in his chest. "Y-yes I am! I...I'm furious."

"Really? Then let me make amends."

"N-no! You can't apologize for this!"

"Who said anything about apologizing?" Pitch reached out, his hand sneaking under Jack's shirt. His long fingers moved over the skin, his cool skin a sharp contrast against Jack's warmth.

"P-please...don't."

"Your mouth says 'no,' but your body is saying something completely different." He moved his hand up, pinching one hard nipple. "It's saying that it wants me, and badly."

"N-no..." Jack moaned, arching against Pitch's fingers. "Please...don't."

"Why don't you just give up? This is what you wanted, and still want. Just give in." Pitch pulled Jack close, his golden eyes burning as they looked down at him. "Just give in to me."

Jack looked at Pitch breathlessly, his decision already made. "Just...don't be too hard."

"You don't get to make demands after the month you've made me wait. You're going to lie there, and you're going to take it and like it."

"N-no..." Jack pushed at Pitch's chest, desperately struggling to get away. "Not tonight. Please...don't hurt me tonight."

"What will you give me in exchange, hmm?"

"Everything. If you don't hurt me...I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

Pitch smiled slyly, his hands already working on stripping Jack down. "We'll see."

* * *

"That fucking hurt, you bastard." Jack's voice was muffled since he had his face pressed against the pillow, his body weak.

Pitch shrugged, leaning back against the headboard. "Not my fault. You shouldn't have denied me for a whole month."

"You shouldn't have made me feel like shit."

"You shouldn't be so sensitive."

"You shouldn't be such a bastard."

"You shouldn't be so sexually tempting."

Jack blushed, turning his head to look up at him. "You think I'm tempting?"

"Of course. Why else would I fuck you raw?"

"Because you're a perv that likes to be dominant."

"That too, but I would just take you from behind if I didn't find you appealing. How many times have I taken you face-to-face?"

Jack blushed even more, hiding his face. "Do you think...next time...I could be on top?"

"Excuse me?"

"Something like...this." Jack bowed his head, slowly moving to straddle Pitch's hips. He rubbed his pelvis over Pitch's crotch, moaning when he felt the flesh grow hard beneath him.

"Like I said, very tempting." Pitch held tight to Jack's hips, moving him harder over his body. "Spread yourself wide. I want to have my way with you again."

Jack spread himself, moaning loudly as he felt the hard flesh fill him up. "Please...try and be gentle."

* * *

**Yes, I know there's a lot of smut. Let's just call this the "honeymoon phase" since I plan for there to be a lot more angst later on.**

**Please, send a review and let me know what you think! It really makes me smile like a fool XD**


	5. Heal Me

"Damn it, will you stop that?" Jack chuckled, pushing Pitch's hands away.

Pitch growled softly, moving his hands back. "You wanted me..."

"Yes. Yes I did." Jack sighed, putting his hands over Pitch's. "At least...let me finish cooking." He chuckled, reaching over to grab the bread.

"Hmm...no." Pitch nibbled on Jack's neck, pulling his hips back slightly. "I'd like to eat something completely different."

"Please...no." Jack moaned slightly, rubbing back against him. "I don't want this right now."

"Of course you do. Let me eat." Long fingers pulled Jack's pants down, moving over the warm skin slowly. "Turn around. My feast is on the other side."

Jack turned, throwing his head back as he felt a warm mouth wrap around him. "God! Please...the food will burn..."

"Let it burn. I'm hungry now." Pitch moaned deep in his throat, his fingers squeezing and stroking hard and quick.

"Pitch...you're killing me!"

"Then I insist you die in my arms." Pitch pulled him down, his body moving around to shove himself in Jack's mouth. "You know what to do."

Jack moaned, his fingers digging into Pitch's hips as the hard length slipped down his throat. So hot...I feel like I'm melting.

Pitch pulled away, getting into position between Jack's legs. "You must always be ready for me. Are you ready?"

"Yes...God, yes." Jack groaned, arching his back and spreading his legs as wide as he could.

* * *

"Seriously, stop being so damn rough with me. I'm getting bruises." Jack winced as he stepped under the warm spray of water, his body shivering when he felt thick, warm liquid run down the backs of his legs.

"Stop complaining. You never have a problem when I'm doing it." Pitch stepped in behind him, wrapping his arms around the smaller body. He put his head on Jack's shoulder, closing his eyes as the water washed over him.

"Of course not. When you're doing it, it feels good. IT's only afterwards when I can't feel my hips or my back."

"I could stop if you wish."

"No!" Jack turned around quickly, wrapping his arms around Pitch's waist and nuzzling against his chest. "I like it when we have sex. For those few moments, there's only us,"

"You know that can't happen, right? I...I don't do commitments."

"I'll take what I can get." Jack turned around, pressing himself against the wall and sticking his hips out. "Take me now."

Pitch cupped one firm cheek, giving it a light squeeze before slapping it hard. "Weren't you just complaining? Now you're just ruining my shower." Pitch closed his eyes, letting the water wash over him.

Jack felt his heart stop and his body grow heavy as he looked at the man he loved. Now that he was actually able to see him, Jack was astounded by the man's beauty. He was tall, his chest and shoulders broad, but his hips slim. The muscles in his back and thighs rippled as he moved. Looking at him now, Jack was reminded of a wild animal. This man was a wild thing, and for now, Pitch was all his.

"Why are you staring at me like that? It's kinda freaking me out."

Jack blushed, quickly looking away. "S-sorry..."

"Do you like the way I look?"

"Y-yes..."

"Then look at me. You didn't even get to see the best part."

Jack blushed again, putting his hands on his cheeks. "I don't need to see it. I-I've felt it."

"Describe it. I want explicit detail."

"I-it's...huge. Long and thick...it fills me up deeply. When you're in me...I feel like I'm being ripped in half, and it...it feels so good."

"Is that all?"

"Y-your...balls are so large and heavy. When you come...it fills me up even more. I'm never sure when it'll stop."

"Jack...look at me. Look at what you've done to me."

Jack looked up, blushing bright red. "B-but you said..."

"That was then. You hadn't said such hot things. Now look at me. You have to take responsibility."

"B-but I'm still so f-full from before."

Pitch shrugged, moving closer. "You should have emptied yourself when you had the chance. Don't blame me that you missed it." Pitch swooped in, spreading Jack's legs and shoving in. "I can feel my cum in you. Your body is keeping it warm."

Jack screamed, his head thrown back. "D-don't say such things! It's embarrassing!"

"But it turns you on. Look at you, already so hard. What would you like to do with this hard cock of yours?"

"C-could I...put it in you?"

"No. Choose something else."

"Y-your mouth?" Jack gasped, clenching around Pitch's hard flesh.

"That sounds like a better option. Perhaps if you can please me, I'll suck you hard and long."

"Oh...God!" Jack screamed again, losing himself in the pleasure that only Pitch could create in him.

* * *

"Are you a natural dom?"

"A what?" Pitch ran his fingers through Jack's hair, his eyes closed.

"A dominant. Have you never heard of it?" Jack rested his head on Pitch's cest, his long fingers tracing over the defined abs.

"I have not. All I know is that being inside of someone is better."

"How do you know if you've never tried?"

"I have tried."

Jack opened his eyes, looking up at him. "With who?"

"Why does it matter? Are you jealous?"

"Of course! You're willing to do it with someone else, and not..."

"And not you." Pitch smiled, cupping Jack's cheek. "Don't worry, I didn't like it."

"But..."

"If you must know, I was raped. Years ago, when I was still young."

"W-what?"

"My first and only time in that way was with a childhood friend. I didn't really realize what was happening until it was almost over. Ever since...I prefer to be on top."

Jack looked at him with wide eyes, reaching out to cup his cheek. "Did...did it hurt?"

"Of course. He was much larger than I was. I couldn't sit down for weeks."

"I-I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything."

"I know, but...why are you so passive about it? He fucking raped you!"

"I know. I had my time of anger years ago. Now, the past is the past, and I'm looking to the future."

"And yet, you won't let me...in you..."

"If it's going to be such a big deal, then do it." Pitch spread his legs.

"No! N-no..." Jack pushed his legs closed. "That's not what I want. I want you to...want me, not just because you feel like you have to."

"I don't know if that will ever be. I am what I am, no more, no less."

"I-I know. I wouldn't have it any other way." Jack leaned down, lightly kissing Pitch's thigh.

Pitch shivered, looking down at Jack. "You know...I think I've changed my mind...if you still want to, of course."

Jack quickly looked up. "Y-you mean...right now?"

"Mmm, yes. Right now." Pitch pulled Jack down, wrapping his long legs around Jack's waist. "Make it good, Jack."

* * *

**Yes, I know, I'm a cruel person for making Pitch be a rape victim. Eh, it happens. Looking at the chapters I have done so far, things are going to be getting a lot more angsty, so I thought I'd warn you guys now!**

**Please, review and let me know what you think! 3 you all!**


End file.
